1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water propulsion unit for propelling water craft and which is particularly adaptable for use with a floating water lounge to provide driving thereof by foot power applied to the unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most sailboats have a rear rudder which is rigid and can be used to propel the sailboat when it is becalmed. Back and forth manual movement applied to a tiller connected to the rudder pivots it so as to provide a movement that pushes the sailboat forwardly through the water.
In addition to the more conventional type of water craft like row boats, canoes, dinghies, and sailboats, etc., one recently introduced water craft is the floating water lounge that is designed for use not only in swimming pools but in lakes, rivers, etc., as well. These water lounges include a frame with a suitable covering such as interwoven webbing that provides the seating surface similar to an unfolded lawn lounge of the more well known type. Rigid foam members are secured to the water lounge frame in a suitable manner usually at each side and at one end where the frame is inclined upwardly to provide a backrest. In the past, the user of the water lounge moves his or her arms in a rowing manner to provide movement through the water. This movement is generally quite slow due to obstruction provided by the foam members at each side of the lounge as well as the problem of generating a sufficient propelling force with only one's hands. Also, steering of the water lounge in any particular direction is difficult for these same reasons.